


unJustified

by Overkill028



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overkill028/pseuds/Overkill028
Summary: What if instead of John befriending sera, he befriends Isen instead?
Relationships: Isen/John Doe, John Doe/Remi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unOrdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696340) by uru-chan. 



John was sitting in class when suddenly he needed to use the restroom.

“Can anyone answer question number five” John raised his hand. “Yes John, go ahead”.

“May I use the restroom?” John asked politely.

“I dunno, CAN YOU?!” A green haired kid remarked, only to have a pencil thrown at his nose, breaking it.

“Mr. Mardin, perhaps you’d like to answer? Yes John go ahead.”

*****************************************

Isen and blyke were working on a project together, when Isen noticed the clip of the pen he lended blyke was bent.

“You bastard!” Isen shouted.

“The fu-“ blyke even have time to finish his sentence as he was thrown through a wall.

John was walking to the restroom as he saw his best friend throw blyke through the wall.

“WHOA! Blyke are you ok? Exclaimed John.

“Get out here John.” Blyke mumbled. As John started running Blyke yelled “THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!”.

“You idiot.” Isen responded, “I lend you my pen for one class period and you go and break it!”.

“Yeah, BUT THAT FUCKING HURT!” Blyke screamed as he fired a laser at Isen.

Isen quickly dodged and attempted to kick Blyke through another wall, only for Blyke propel himself forward, landing a knee on Isen’s jaw. Stunned, Isen failed to dodge Blyke’s next beam which went through his left lung. Isen dropped to his knees in shock, causing blyke to run at him. Isen took advantage of this, and grabbed Blyke by the throat, slamming him to the ground, splitting his head open. However, both stopped fighting when they felt a darkness looming over them.

“The fuck is going on here?!” Dr. Darren asked rhetorically.

*****************************************

John was scrolling through r/unOrdinary while waiting for the doc to come back. Luckily, his boredom was cured as his two of his friends were dragged in. After listening to their lecture blyke, Isen, and John decided to get some drinks. On their way out of the school property they heard a yell. 

“There you are!” A gray haired boy yelled.

“John you know this guy?” Isen asked .

“Umm yeah. I may have thrown him out a window” John answered.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” The boy shouted as he rushed towards John, only to be met with Isen catching his hand. 

“Seriously?” Isen snickerd as he began breaking his wrist.

“GAHH WHAT THE HELL!” 

“You really think you can just attack my friend? Think again.” Isen kicked his knee inwards and knocked the boy out with one punch. “So, who wants boba?”.

*****************************************

Hope you liked the first episode, feel free to give any criticism, corrections or suggestions in the comments. I plan to make future episodes longer than this.


	2. Episode 2

“Hey, where’s Remi? She wasn’t at school today.” John asked

“Something about a funeral, she’l be back next week.” Isen responded

“Jeez and you call yourself her friend” remarked Blyke. “Speaking of which, remi wants me to sub turf wars for her.”

“Really? Why not Cecile? She’s way stronger than you.” Responded Isen.

“Remi and Seraphina don’t trust her, to be honest, who does? She’s shady as shit!” Answered Blyke.

“HEY! She’s not shady, I like her! She's nice” Isen shouted in an attempt to defend his boss.

“Woah Isen, way to show your true feelings.”

“Wow I thought you were gay.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“Wow someone’s triggered.”

“I said fuck of- “

“EMBER has been leaving a trail of bodies, the most recent one being in Lovun. In an alley near the intersection of Rokel and Arcres street. Investigators have identified the body as the well known vigilante ‘X-Statix’. No personal information was given. The victims body was covered in second degree burn wounds along with multiple stab wounds. And like with all other cases, the body was engraved with the ember logo.” 

“These guys are still doing this? Jeez” said Blyke.

“At least he was trying to protect us!” Responded John.

“He has a point.” Agreed Isen.

*************************************

"Attention everyone! I know it's a little late but we have a new student named John. Feel free to get to know him."

“Hi John, I’m Elaine, welcome to Welston!” A blue haired girl exclaimed.”How’s your first day?”.

“Not bad I guess…” said John hesitantly.

“So which school did you transfer from?”

“Umm I was actually homeschooled before this.”

“Oh that’s cool, I don’t think we have anyone like that here.”

“I was feeling a bit lonely so I thought I’d try something new.”

“Well you came to the right place!”

“Ah well that’s good to know!”

“So John…” “What kind of ability do you have?”

Suddenly the room was in total silence, as if everybody was dying to hear his rank.

“Well… to be completely honest, I don’t have one.”

“What did you just say?”

“Erm… that I don’t have an abil-?”

“I CANT BELIEVE THIS!” She snapped.

“Elaine?” “You ok?” John attempted to comfort her.

“DONT TOUCH ME!” She then pushed John, knocking over a desk.

“What a joke.” Someone remarked.

“Gross. I can’t believe I just spent my precious time talking to you.” Elaine disguisingly remarked.

“Boring, another weakling.” Someone said.

“Stupid new kid, getting our hopes up for nothing” another one said.

*************************************

“Hey guys, I’m not looking for trouble!” John said.

“Don’t worry, neither are we.” Stated a brown haired boy. “We’re just here to educate you. You see, in this school, there’s a hierarchy that everyone follows. And since you’re a cripple, you’re at the very bottom. That means you have to do everything we say.” 

John noticed an orange and red haired boy walk by. 

“Those two are in my class!” he thought.

“HEY CAN YOU HELP ME OUT!” He shouted.

*************************************

“We’ve got to help that kid.” Said Isen.

“You kidding me? He’s a cripple, who cares.” Responded Blyke.

“Fuck that, he didn’t even do anything!”

*************************************

John quickly dodged but was pierced everywhere with needleS. He quickly used his jacket as a shield and wrapped the brown haired boy in it.

“H-HEY, IVE GOT YOUR FRIEND! STOP THE FI-!” John was quickly interrupted as an orange haired boy kicked the green haired boy in the face. He then quickly punched the brown haired boy in the gut, causing John to let go. 

“Hey, I’m Isen. Let me help you.”


	3. Episode three

“You guys doing anything”-Isen

“Npoe”-John

“I have turf wars later, why?”-Blyke

“I was thinking about going to the mall to get Remi something”-Isen

“Crepe”-John 

“What? She’s mourning, It’d be kind to get her something”-Isen

“I knoe I was jokimng”-John

“I can’t come, I have turf wars.”-Blyke

“Oh yeah”-Isen

“Whem do you wamt to go”-John

Ding dong 

“YOURE ALREADY HERE?!”-John

*****************************************

Blyke was walking to the subway station when he got a call.

“You there yet?” Asked the caller

“Yeah, where are you, I only see Seraphina?” Responded blyke

“I’m running late, I’ll be there soon.” 

“Ok I’m gonna go talk with Seraphina.”

Call ended 

*****************************************

Isen and John were in the mall looking for gifts, when John found a pink shirt with a rabbit that said “l a m e”.

“Looks cool right?” Said John .

“ la mé? Sounds French. “

John walked into the changing booth, only to come out ten seconds later with the shirt on. 

“Looks… nice.” Thought Isen

As they were leaving the mall with their thing they saw an table with a sign that read “Ability gauge. Measures from one to ten. Score of five plus wins a prize. $10.”

“To bad I’m not a five.” Said Isen.”Could have been an easy prize.”

As they began walking out they heard a woman yell.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ONLY GOT A FOUR!?”

“Mam you should be proud of your score, you’re considered above averag-“

“YOURE A FRAUD!” “I WANT MY MONEY BACK NOW!”

John and Isen looked at each other and approached the booth.

*****************************************

Blyke was walking on the field with his team when the other team approached them.

“Alright arlo what do you want?” The opposing king asked. “ We all know you have no business challenging us.”

“I heard you have a new queen. And that you’ve been undefeated with her on your roster. I just want to see her in action.” Arlo responded with a smirk.

“Be careful what you wish for.” “But we’re doing this one on one.” 

“Good.”

“Let the turf war between wellston and agwin begin. Jacks please take your place. Ready set GO!”

*****************************************

“Mam please calm down.” Said Isen.

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BRATT!” 

“Leave him alone, you're holding up the line.”

“KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT!”

She then began conjuring condensed energy in her hands.

*****************************************

Agwins jack began rushing towards blyke, in return blyke shot a beam at him, causing him to jump up and smash the ground. However, blyke propelled himself backward and lobbed two energy bombs at him. Gou (Agwins jack) picked up some of the debris and threw at the bombs. Blyke decided he had had enough, charged up a massive beam and released it. Gou was to slow and his leg was heavily damaged. Blyke took advantage of this and threw more bombs, causing a smoke effect. As gou was getting up he saw a red light beyond the smoke. 

“Shit! There’s no way I can dodge this.” He thought

“That’s enough. We accept our loss.” Said the agwin king.

“Umm sor-“ 

“It’s fine, I’ll take it from here.” Said the queen confidently.

*****************************************

“Look lady if you want a fight I’d be happy to oblige.” Isen said.

“COME ON THEN, ACTIVATE YOUR ABILITY!

“With pleasure.” Isen grabbed the woman’s wrist to Crush it. He then head butted the women knocking her out.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said.

They were walking around town when John asked “Want to spend the night at my place?”

“Sure!”

*****************************************

“Three, two, one, GO!”

Blyke immediately lobbed two bombs at rein (agwins queen) causing smoke to cover her, but when he saw nothing was happening he ran towards her only to have a long black spider leg pierce through his shoulder. He quickly un attaches himself and propelled away to find rein had eight giant spider legs coming out of her back. Created a smoke could in front of him and began to charge up an energy beam. When he released, rein quickly dodged and bashed blyke to the ground, breaking many bones.

“Damnit when are they gonna call me out!” He thought.

“Are they really not gonna call you out? Shame” rein said.

“No, no I give up, there’s no point in fighting, you win”

Blyke began to stumble his way to Elaine when arlo approached.

“BLYKE WHAT THE HELL!” WHY'D YOU GIVE UP?!

“There’s no point in fighting, she’s stronger than me.” 

“Fine, I’m up next.”

*****************************************

“And now Arlo vs Rein!” “Three two one GO!” 

Rein immediately sent all eight legs at arlo only for arlo to put up a yellow barrier blocking the blow and reflecting all damage back to Rein. 

“There must be a weak spot somewhere.” She thought.

She began thrashing all around arlos barrier with no gain. Bored, Arlo placed his barrier around rein and began closing the distance. Once he made his way inside he began making the barrier smaller trapping the legs. 

“S-STOP! ARLO WERE PULLING HER OUT! LET GO OF HER! This only caused arlo to begin strangling her.

“What’s he doing?” Blyke thought. “Hey arlo they gave up already let go of her!” He shouted. “Dammit why isn’t he letting go?” Wanting arlo to stop, Blyke began to charge up an energy beam. “Almost there, I hope this is enough to at least cra-“ 

His thoughts and energy beam was cut short as he was punched back 30 meters from his original position.

“You dare attack Arlo?” Seraphina stated.

*****************************************

Hey I hope you liked episode three! As always feel free to make any corrections, suggestions or criticism in the comments. Also, prepare yourselfs as next episode will contain some smut.


	4. Episode Four

“What the hell is blykes problem?” Asked Seraphina.

“I don’t know, but Isen and Remi have been acting similar lately.” Responded arlo.

“It’s because of that loser,” Elaine answered. They’ve been hanging out with some cripple named John. He always butts into everyone’s business and acts like he’s hot shit. The worst part is, they act like they’re actually friends. Hell I think Isen might have feelings for him.”

“Really now? “ said Arlo. “I’ll get people to look into it.”

*****************************************

“Need anything?” Asked John.

“Maybe some water.” answered Isen

“Ok well i have an air mattress in the living room for you to sleep on.” 

“Thanks.”

*****************************************

Ring ring

“Yeah?”

“How come?”

“Are you sure? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Ok.”

“XXX on Corner St, got it.”

“If you say so.”

“Just please let it be anonymous, I don’t want to get arrested or anything.”

*****************************************

John and Isen are sitting on the couch watching a movie

“AHHHHHHH” 

“Jeez John it’s not real.”

“Yeah this is too much for me, I’m taking a shower.”

“Be careful, it’s slippery!”

John then went to the bathroom and the water started running.

“Ok Isen, you can do this, all you need to do is confess.” “Dammit I can’t, what if he doesn’t feel the same?” “I can’t stand hiding it from him!”

Meanwhile, In the shower, John's thoughts were battling as well. “God he’s hot!” “How the hell do I say this to him?” He was getting turned on just thinking about him. He longed to be in his knees sucking Isen dry. “I can’t hide this from him. I need to tell him.” He dried up and was on his out when he tripped on a towel. “FUCK!”

Isen rushed over to John and helped him up, setting him on the couch. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just twisted my ankle is all.” 

“Thank god it’s just a twisted ankle.”

“So what do you want for dinner?” Asked John.

“Whatever’s easiest I guess.” Responded Isen 

“Fuck he’s so hot without a shirt.” Isen thought “Fuck it here goes nothing…” “Hey John, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“So I uhh, John I really like you…”

“Yeah i like you too, you’re my best frie-“

“I mean as… more than a friend. John… I have feelings for you.”

John was taken aback by this, his dream came true! Isen felt the same! “ I-I, I feel the same way. I felt the same way for a while now actually.”

“REALLY!?

“Yes real-“ John's sentence was cut short as Isen pulled him into a hug. Not so long after John initiated a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as they laid themselves down on the couch. They continued making out until they fell asleep, holding each other.

*****************************************

Isen woke up, feeling like he had the best sleep in years. He began making bacon and pancakes when he noticed a book on the coffee table called “unOrdinary”.

“unOrdinary… isn’t that banned? May as well check it out.” When he grabbed the book he saw the author's name “Wait a second… HOLY SHIT HOW DID I NOT REALIZE THAT”! He began reading it while making breakfast. Being a good reader, he made it about a quarter In before the food was ready. “Wake up sleepyhead, I made you breakfast.” 

It felt calming to John to wake up to such a nice sight like Isen. While they were eating, Isen asked “So what made your dad dedicate unOrdinary to you?”

“How do you know that?”

“Dude you can’t just leave banned things lying around.”

“Oh. Well I think he just wanted the world to be safer before I went into high school, and well it worked a little. We got all these vigilantes saving people.”

“Guess that’s true.” Isen said as he kissed John.

*****************************************

Isen walked in school to find almost everyone with a school paper. When he walked by, most people looked at him. “Please tell me I got the top article again…” he was walking to the press room to grab a paper, when again, everyone looked at him. “Ok something’s definitely wrong.” He thought as he grabbed the paper “WHAT THE FUCK!”

*****************************************

Hope you all liked episode four, sorry about the cliffhanger but I felt it was necessary. There isn’t smut for now but I assure you, more is coming.


	5. Episode five

Isen grabbed the school paper only to find the most disturbing thing in his life; pictures of him. Not just him, but John as well. Multiple pictures of them kissing, hugging, and cuddling together. 

“Can’t believe he’d date a cripple.” Someone said.

“I can, I bet they’ve been together for months now.”

“I can’t believe he’s gay!” 

“Let’s go pick on John later!”

“Don’t count me out!”

Isen couldn’t handle it, he rushed to the restroom and stayed there for the next 5 minutes puking his guts out.

****************************************

“H-Hey i don’t want any trouble.” John said.

“So, word is, you’re with Isen, correct?” A blue haired boy said.

“Umm yeah. Does that matter?”

“It does. You see, I have a bone to pick with Isen. And he’s stronger than me so I can’t exactly do anything head on.”

“Let me guess you want to be-“

John was interrupted by a powerful punch to the gut. When John attempted to throw a punch it was quickly caught and his elbow was snapped.

“Ugh, god dammit my arm.” He thought. He was then pushed to the ground and kicked in the face. His teeth and blood were everywhere as he kept on getting kicked while he was down. The blue haired boy then grabbed John's head and said “Get ready for a world of hurt.” before slamming his head against the ground, knocking him out and splitting his head open.

“What do you want to do with him, Zeke?” A green haired boy asked.

“Leave him of course.” Answered Zeke.

*****************************************

“So you finally confessed huh?” Asked blyke.

“I couldn’t stand hiding it from him.” Responded Isen.

“So what do you find so great about him?”

“He’s just… I don’t know. I love everything about him really. But hey, at least now you have remi to yourself!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, we all know you have the hots for Remi.”

“Ok but shut up!”

They continued walking to class.

“You know that day you told me about your feelings towards John? Well that very same day John told me about his feelings towards you.”

“You’re joking, right? Why the hell would you make me wait that long?! What’s wrong with you?”

“I just thought it’d be better for you both to confess yourselves.”

“Yeah I guess that mak-JOHN!” 

As they were approaching the main building they saw John's unconscious body lying near the sidewalk. Isen immediately ran over to check on him.

“Thank god he’s still breathing!”

“Jesus there’s blood everywhere! Who could have done this?”

Isen ignored the question and instead picked up John and ran to the doc.

“Dude wait up!”

*****************************************

Arlo was sitting on the highest point of the school thinking, when a purple haired girl approached.

“Yes Seraphina?”

“I think you should stop this.”

“How come?” 

“John… as we expected he has an ability.”

“And?”

“It’s much higher than expected.”

“By how much?”

“My sources have yet to find that out, but we need to be careful, he could be higher than both of u-“ 

“No matter, I’ve already begun stage one of breaking him, we're almost there…”

*****************************************

John was walking onto the turf war field, for some reason there was black figure that he was following. He decided to continue following the black figure until he reached 3 more figures, two of which were identical to the first. The third figure was the only one with color but John couldn’t quite make out who it was. He then heard a voice, as if the whole world could hear it.

“JOHN!”

*****************************************

“You’re finally awake!” Exclaimed Isen.

“Where the hell am I?” John asked.

“You were unconscious on the side of the pathway. Isen grabbed you and rushed you to Dr. Darren.” Blyke answered.

“Thanks for that.” Said John.

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Responded Isen. John noticed Isen was visibly shaken, and looked to be on the verge of tears.

“Hey I’m ok now right? No reason to get worked up about it.”

“John.” Isen started.

“Yeah?”

“Who did this to you?”

*****************************************

Hope you all enjoyed episode five! Feel free to leave any criticism corrections or suggestions in the comments.


	6. Episode six

WARNING!!!!!  
This episode contains scenes that some might get offended at. You have been warned.

Remi walked in the school to see everyone with a school paper. Her day was normal except for the amount of homework she got because she was gone. On the way back to her dorms she noticed yelling.

“You fucking fag! I’ll kill yo-” Yelled the voice.

Remi then saw John elbow the boy in the eye, causing and even louder scream, and for the boy to drop down. John then began punching the boy over and over again while he was unconscious.

“John stop!” Yelled remi. John stopped. 

“Fucking trash doesn’t deserve for me to stop.” John responded.

“What did he even do?”.

“I’m not in the mood for any homophobic shit today.”

“What do you mean by that? Since when were you sensitive about that stuff?”

“Oh don’t worry, the school paper will tell you all about it.”

“Isen confessed didn’t he?”

“How did you know th-“

“It’s painfully obvious. He acts so protective of you.”

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here.”

*****************************************

“You guys want to see a movie?-Isen

“I’m down.”-Blyke 

“Whst type”-John

“How about a romance?”-Remi

“Sounds cool”-Isen

“Oj”-John

“Fine.”-Blyke

“John you do know how to type, right?”-Remi

“Itd harf”-John

*****************************************

Isen, Blyke, and Remi were waiting outside the mall, as John approached.

“Someone’s late.” Said an annoyed Blyke.

“Sorry, I was with Arlo.” Responded John.

“Be careful around him.” Said Isen. “He is hardly ever friendly to low tiers.” 

“He seems friendly enough to me. Whatever, let's just watch the movie.”.

The group payed for their tickets, grabbed popcorn, and watched the movie. It was a film about a man and a women who were in love. However, everybody frowned upon them because the women was a low tier and the man was a god tier. Throughout the movie, Isen was bawling his eyes out, Blyke was wiping tears, Remi’s face had a shade similar to that of a tomato, and John fell asleep on Isen’s shoulder.

“John what’s the point of going to a movie if you’re just gonna fall asleep?” Blyke asked.

“Look I was tired ok?” He answered

“I thought that was cute, how he fell asleep on Isen!” Remi said, making Isen blush. Seeing this, John kissed Isen on the cheek to comfort him, which only made him blush more. 

“Hey Isen isn’t that the booth we went to last week?” Asked John. 

“Yeah, I think it is.”

Isen and John convinced Remi to get her ability gauged saying that it’s “An easy prize.” 

As they walked over, the ability teller said “Oh it’s you! I still haven’t forgotten the service you’ve done me, and for that you get to try for free! Which one of you would like to be measured?”

Isen, John, and Blyke all pushed Remi up front.

“Hold out your hand please.” She held out her hand and the man put his hand on hers. He then smiled and said “Congratulations, you win!” He then pulled out a big teddy bear. Remi sensed something electronic inside the bear and ripped it open to find a little chip.

“You better explain yourself, now!” Demanded Isen”

“I-I didn’t know they were in there! My boss just told me to give them away!” Defended the man.

“His pulse is irregular, he’s lying,” said Isen.

“They all seem to be so concentrated on the one man,” John thought. “What if someone else is here? “Blyke over here.” He said.0

“What?” Blyke responded.

“Aim right there.” John said while pointing at a wall.

“Wait wh-“

“Just trust me!”

Blyke did as told and shot, only to see blood come out of something and they heard a muffled scream. They then saw a smoke canister drop where blyke shot at. 

“GUYS GE-“ John began but was interrupted due to smoke going everywhere. 

“Blyke clear the smoke!”

“Brace yourselves.” Blyke said as he charged up.

As the smoke cleared Remi asked “Where did he go?” “Isen do you still have a lock on him?”

“Yeah, he’s getting away!” Isen said, who started chasing him. 

The three began following Isen as they ran past some security.

“Gonna need some back up, four teens just set off a smoke bomb. pink, red, black, and orange.” One said on their radio.

“They’re sending security after us!” Yelled Blyke.

“Ignore them, they’re not strong enough to do anything.” Yelled back John.

“There, they’re on a motorbike!” Yelled Isen, pointing at a bike that had no driver. He began chasing after him but a semi truck was speeding towards him.

“Isen watch out!” John yelled, causing Isen to put both hands out to stop the truck. Once stopped, Isen continued chasing it.

“Blyke shoot the bike!” Yelled John 

As blyke began charging up a shot, Isen and Remi chased after them. Blyke fired his beam and hit the bike, causing the gauger and driver to fall off.

“Now tell us why you’re tracking high tiers!” Remi demanded. 

“And why yo-“ Isen was interrupted as a security guard tackled him. Isen quickly got her off as Remi tased her with her ability, keeping her down. When they turned around, the two went invisible again.

“Where did they go? Isen track them.”

“Right there!” He said, pointing at them. Remi then sent a jolt of lightning where he was pointing, stunning and uncloaking them.

“Now tell us!” Remi demanded.

The two men both pulled out knives and the gauger shouted “Like hell we will!” Before plunging the knives into their chests, dying soon after.

Remi and Isen stood there in shock, not knowing at all what to think or do when. Eventually a security guard came and they willingly got cuffed. The guard had them sit down in a room Where Blyke was sitting down with cuffs and John was standing arguing with a guard.

“Son please sit down.” The guard said.

“Fuck that! We did nothing wrong!” John yelled.

“John just sit down.” Said Blyke.

“Not until they say why were being cuffed and not the guys WHO DROPPED A SMOKE BOMB!”

“John please calm down.” Begged Remi.

John reluctantly agreed under the condition he is not to be cuffed. When the security guard got them all settled he said “ What happened out there?” The group explained it all and what happened when they caught them. The guard then went to check the cam footage to see if it was true.

“I can’t believe they killed themselves like that.” Said Isen.

“Who the hell is their boss? Why would they tell them to do that?” Said Blyke.

“Let’s just stop talking about it” said Remi.

Isen started fiddling with his cuffs. “Do they really think they can hold us with these janky cuffs? I’m offended.”

“No, they can’t hold you, they sure as hell send a message though.” Said John.

“What’s that’s supposed to me-“ Remi began.

“Well kids you’re in the clear, although you need to give an official statement to the authorities.” After hearing that, John walked out, and the rest stayed.

*****************************************

It was Monday when Blyke and Isen walked to the main building together. On the way they noticed kids were looking at them.

“Oh great, another article slandering us.” Said Isen as he walked by someone with a paper saying “STUDENTS CAUSE BOMB THREAT AT MALL”

“How did they even know? Asked Blyke.

“Hell if I know.” Isen said as the announcement sound played on the intercom.

“Isen, Remi, Blyke, and John please come to the office.” It said 

Isen and blyke walked to the office and saw that Remi and John were already there. When they all walked in the office and sat down, principal Vaughn said “Ah, good morning. I believe you all know why you’re here?

“Yes sir.” They responded.

“Is everything in this article true?”

“Not entirely sir.”Remi started. She then told him the whole story, with the other three chipping in from time to time.

“Well that’s a relief. But you four need to be more careful. You four are some of Wellstons most powerful students. You need to be more careful, our reputation is on the line.”

“Yes sir.” They all said and then left.

“‘You four are some of Wellstons most powerful students.’ Why would he say you four? John is a cripple.” Thought Blyke.

*****************************************

“Hey Arlo, you wanted to see me?” Asked Isen.

“Yes, what’s this in the paper Isen?” Said Arlo.

“Some guy at the mall is tracking high tiers, then he dropped a smoke bomb on us.” Isen said.

“Hmmm.” “And why are you dating a cripple?”

“Does it really matter?”He snapped.

Arlo activated his ability and said “Remember who you’re talking to.” 

“Whatever, why am I here?”

“Today at 3:30 I want you to be in the turf wars field. Ventus and Meili should already be there by then. I’ll arrive shortly after. Don’t be late.”

“Got it.”

*****************************************

Hey guys I hope you like Episode six, as always make sure to leave any criticism, questions, suggestions, or corrections in the comments.


	7. Episode seven

WARNING!!!!!  
This episode contains scenes that some might get offended at. You have been warned.

*****************************************

Isen walked to the turf war field to see Ventus and Meili already there, so he walked over to them and asked “So why did Arlo call is out here?” He asked

“Uhh he never told us.” Ventus said.

“Jeaz when is he gonna show up? Asked Meili.

The three continued to wait for ten minutes until two figure appeared in the distance and began getting closer.

“That must be him but, who’s with him?” Thought Isen. “Wait, is that John?” Arlo arrived about thirty seconds later, and walked up to the three. Arlo, Ventus, and Meili exanged some chatter before Arlo said “Lock them down.'' As soon as he said this, Meili rushed towards John and slashed at his arms, then restraining him while Ventus pushed Isen back with wind. Arlo then placed his barrier around Isen and began speaking. 

“I don’t know why you thought you could befriend me” Arlo said.

“Arlo what the hell is going on?! Let him go!” Isen yelled. Once he saw Arlo had no intention of doing so, he began trying to fight is why out. He started punching and kicking the barrier to no avail. Although he was taking reflective damage, he still had no intention of quitting.

“The real reason I brought you here today, was to put you down. You’ve been distracting three of my best people for too long now.” Isen had begun to ram himself into Arlos barrier, causing major reflective damage. “There's no one around for miles, and your boyfriend doesn’t look like he has much longer so we have all day to ingrain this lesson into your thick skull.”

“He won’t care, if he truly is who i think he is he won’t care.” Thought John.

“Well? Still processing?” Arlo nodded his head toward his barrier, Meili stepped inside. “Why don’t you help him out.” Meili then stabbed a near unconscious Isen, and lifted him stab him again.

“DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” 

Everyone (except Arlo) was then blown back several meters by what looked like a whirlwind. John stood up, looked at Arlo and said “You son of bitch.” John then rushed at Arlo but was cut off by a surprised Meili. John simply slashed at Meilis chest with her own ability. Ventus then then launched John back with wind, only for John to use his own wind to get himself back safely. Ventus then propelled Meili forward only for John to send to blades of wind at them, both hitting Ventus. Meili attempted to strike John but with no much as he launched her in the air. 

“HOLD ON ILL CATCH YOU!” Yelled Ventus, who was charging up wind. As he was about to release, John stabbed him in the arm. “Please John just let me catch her! She might not survive the fall!” As John was about to stab him again, he look as Isen, who was attempting to stand. “Would he really want this? Thought John. Ventus than released his wind and brought Meili done to safety. “Now if you interfere, I’ll kill you both.”

John was about 10 meters away Arlo, who still had his shit eating grin. John sent a blade a wind, which Arlo deflected. John sent heaps of wind at Arlo to obscure his vision as he slashed at Arlo. 

“Securing Isen won’t matter anymore!” I have to take John down, and quickly.” Thought Arlo. John simply sent more blades of wind, which all hit arlos now placed barrier. John put his own barrier around arlos, and began to crush it, eventually breaking it. Arlo was gasping for air as John started flying at him, stabbing him in the chest. John placed his barrier behind Arlo and he fell back on it. John began slashing and punching Arlo everywhere with no intention to stop. John made a quick swipe at Arlo that he attempted to dodge but was unsuccessful, getting most of his ear sliced off. Arlo clenched it in pain but soon felt nothing touching his ear at, as John had just sliced off his forearm as well. Arlo has lost consciousness from the blood loss and dropped. John kicked Arlo in the mouth a few times before walking over to Isen and helping him up.

*****************************************  
Hey I hope you like episode seven! Sorry it’s shorter than usually I just have some personal stuff going on.


	8. Episode eight

They eventually reached the subway where they sat down next to each other, Isen rested on John while John sat there thinking. “He hasn’t said a word yet. What the hell is he thinking?” The rest of the ride went the same as the beginning, and John called an Uber back to the school and helped Isen back to his dorm. It was when they reached the dorm that Isen said “Why? Why would you lie to us?” John then sat down in a chair and started explaining. “I wasn't homeschooled. I went to New Bostin. I was a cripple up until middle school, where someone named Claire helped me find my ability. I became the thing I had hated, I was attacking anyone for any reason. Eventually Claire banded people up against me, and I beat them all half to death.”

“But why enroll as a cripple?” Isen asked.

“I was detained by the authorities and put into readjustment classes. What they did there, Isen it was torture.” There was a moment of silence before Isen started speaking again.

“What level are you?”

“An eight.”

“Jesus, what’s your ability?”

“Aura manipulation , it allows me to copy and amplify other people's abilities.”

“That explains a lot. Anyway I think we need to both go to the doc.” Isen said, and soon after they both went down to the infirmary.

*****************************************

Isen and Blyke were both walking to the cafeteria talking, when Blyke said “Did you hear? Arlo is in the hospital.”

A surprised Isen responded with “Where did you learn theta at!?”

“Dude it’s on the news. ‘Wellston high tier found near death! Blah blah blah blah blah.’ 

“Do you know when he should be out?”

“Probably a couple of days they said, although he looks pretty bad, check out this photo.” Blyke pulled out his phone with a picture that showed Arlo with a missing arm and an ear, cuts and bruises everywhere, and other injuries. Isen was about to speak, but the intercom cut him off “ISEN AND JOHN PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE.” 

“Well gotta go.” Said Risen as he went to the office. John arrived about the same time his friend did, and they both entered the headmasters office.

“I believe you both know why you’re here?” He asked. When he got no response he said to John “I believe you should explain yourself John.”

“He pretended to befriend me, only to ambush me out in the turf war field. He got what he deserved.”

This made Vaughn go quiet. He had not expected one of his best students to do such a thing, so he said “Nobody is to know about this. I don’t want the authorities meddling around in my school. Understand?”

“Yes headmaster.” They both said.

*****************************************

“Attention students, you have a new classmate. His name is Logan, you should all get to know him.” Said a teacher, next to a white haired boy with gloves on. After class Elaine went up to Logan and said “Hi Logan, I’m Elaine welcome to Wellston. How’s your day so far?” Logan said nothing, and started grabbing his things. “Excuse me? I asked you a question.”

“Just leave me alone.” He said.

John was later walking to the dorms when he saw someone pinning the new kid up against the wall. “So In this school, there’s a hierarchy that everyone follows.” He said. “So we need to know your level.” When Logan didn’t say anything, the boy said ”Fine then, guess I’ll have to beat it out of you.” Logan then materialized a femur and swung it across the boy's face. The boy then shouted “You fucking bitch!” as he was getting up, only to have the femur get smashed into his head, knocking him out. Logan began walking away when he saw John. 

“John? John Doe?” He asked excitedly.

“Umm yeah… how do you know my name?” John responded.

“Y-you were the one from New Bostin right? I went to the same facility as you.”

“Let’s go somewhere private.”

*****************************************

“So you’re saying you went to the same readjustment facility as me, correct?” Asked John 

“Yep.” Confirmed Logan.

“What teacher did you have?”

“Keon of course.”

“Why were you even in those classes?” 

“I uhh… I killed someone.”

“Jesus Logan.”

“L-look it’s not like I did it on purpose!” Logan said.

“Whatever. Anyway, what’s your ability ?”

“Actually I’m not quite sure. I’m able to make bones as you saw, but I also have some necromancy.” He then summoned a skeleton out of the ground and said “My level is a 5.1, I’ve been leveling up very rapidly recently.”

“Oh, your high tier, what’s your passive?”

“I think it has something to do with this.” He then pulled his gloves off to reveal that he didn’t have any skin or meat on his hands. “They’ve been like this for a week now, so I think it’s my passive.”

“He earned 0.1 in a week? Definitely a late bloomer.” Thought John.


	9. Episode Nine

“So you’re also a late bloomer?” Asked John.

“Well duh.” Responded Logan. “Anyway, I’ve been putting on a fake persona that I’m some emo, but it seems like it isn’t gonna work out.”

“Really? I’ve been doing the same thing. People think I’m a cripple.”

“Fuck man, why would you do that to your self? Never mind I know the answer, it’s cause of that fucking Keon isn’t it?”

“How did yo-“

“He has a history of making people hate themselves and abilities. I know some personally that are victims of his little brain rape sessions.”

“Why do you seem so… unaffected by it all?”

“After the first few sessions I just stopped feeling guilt for the person I killed. Once dickhead realized this, he just started beating me.”

“What the fuck?! How can you say that and be so chill about it?!”

“I’ve had worse. Anyway I’ve come up with a plan to get revenge, want to hear it?”

“Sure I guess?”

********************************************************

Arlo walked up to the front steps of the main building, wondering about what everyone else would think. “Jeez what happened to him?” “He’s supposed to be our king?” “How did someone beat him?”. Those were the thoughts he dreaded people would have. These are also some of the exact thoughts that occurred. He walked up to the roof to see Seraphina standing near the gate, looking down upon her subjects.

“Look who’s out of the hospital.” She said.

“He’s much stronger than i anticipated.” He responded.

“Yeah no shit, you lost an arm.” Seraphina said. “So how does this work? Is he king now?”

“I honestly don’t know. Is he still posing as a cripple?” 

“Yes. Arlo, I can take him down if needed. Just tell me what his ability is like so I can prepare.”

“He managed to copy all of our abilities. Not only that, but they were stronger than they normally are. When do you plan on confronting him?”

“Well I can’t just attack him out of nowhere, we need to break him further otherwise people will think we’re just reckless high tiers.”

********************************************************

“Can we please meet at my dorm?”-Remi.

“Ok”- Isen.

“Why?”-Blyke.

“I have something to ask you two.”-Remi.

Blyke and Isen arrived near the same time. When Remi let them in they were surprised to see maps, photos, and newspapers spread out across a wall.

“What the hell is all this?” Blyke asked.

“You know the organization, EMBER? I’ve been tracking them. I’ve decided I’m going up against them, and I need your help.” Remi answered.

“Remi that’s suicide! They’re killing god-tiers!” Said Isen.

“Which is exactly why I need your help. If you can scout everything out and Blyke can cover me I should be fine. If John comes along he’ll be a big help as well.”

“Fuck it, I’m in.” Said Blyke.

“Fine.” Said Isen.

“You two can go, I’ll try and convince John.” 

Isen and Blyke left as she texted John to come to her dorm. Once John entered, he had about the same reaction as Blyke and Isen. Remi filled him in, and said “You’ll essentially be bait, but the three of us will protect you.”

“I don’t know Remi, this sounds pretty dangerous.” He said. However, Remi didn’t hear that part as she was too busy thinking. “John, if only you knew how I felt about you. What do you find so appealing about Isen?”

“Fine, I’ll do it, bu-“ he was interrupted as Remi kissed him. Normally he would back off but something about her made him not resist. They made out until Remi began taking off her shirt. “Holy shit are we really doing this?” John thought as he unhooked her bra. 

********************************************************

The next day John, Blyke, and Isen were walking and talking about the whole thing. “I don’t understand how she managed to convince us all so easily.” Blyke said. 

“Well it’s not like we can backout now.” Responded Isen.

“I don’t understand how I’ll ‘be bait’. If we already know who the criminals are, why am I bait?” Asked John.

“Wow you guys are super loud.” Said a voice.

“Who th-“

“Hi I’m Logan, you two don’t know me. Anyways I want in on this superhero stuff.”

“You can’t ju-“

“Just tell me where I need to be and I’ll be there.”

“Fuck no! We didn’t even know your name a second ago.” Said Isen.

“Suit yourself, but this isn’t stopping me.” Logan exclaimed as he walked away. 

“Does he really think he can just barge in like that?” Isen asked, rhetorically.

“Isn’t he the new kid?” blyke asked.

“He's pretty powerful, a 5.1 in fact.” Said John.

“So you're suggesting we bring him along?”

“Not that, I’m just saying he could be a good help.”


	10. Episode Ten

Isen, John, and Blyke were standing around Remi who was showing off her superhero outfit. It was just a sweatshirt with an x on it, along with a hat and a mask.

“You look like a sick little kid.” Said Isen.

“I think it needs a more homemade vibe to it.” Said Remi as she drew a face on the mask. “There we go.” For the next ten minutes they searched for criminal activities on their laptops, until Isen said “Hey how about this one? His name is Waldo, he’s thirty five and is a mid-tier.”

“Branish… that’s pretty far from here, so people won’t recognize our ability’s.” Said John as he looked at Isen’s screen. 

“A mid-tier in branish is pretty threatening, it would be a good way to get our name out. What do you think Blyke?” Remi said, turning her head to Blyke only to see him asleep. They looked at each other as John pulled out a sharpie. For the next minute or so they drew obscure and “inappropriate” things on Blyke, who was woken up by the sound of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Blyke asked.

“Nothing. While you were snoozing away we found our first target.” Said Isen with a straight face. 

“A mid-tier? Isn’t that a bit too low for u-OK WHAT'S SO FUNNY!? Repeated Blyke when John and Remi bursted out laughing.

“Nothing, John just said something funny. Anyway, I was thinking we should head out tonight and scout it out.” Said Remi.

“Wait, tonight?” The three boys said.

“The longer we take the more victims there are.”

********************************************************

Isen, Blyke, and John were sitting in a train on the way to Branish for the next hour, when John said” I still don’t know how I’ll be ‘bait’. Isn’t she the bait since she’s the one in the costume?”

“I don’t know. This seems like a poorly thought out plan.” Said Isen.

“Give it a chance guys. We should probably stop talking about this in public anyway.” Said blyke in an aggressive tone. “What’s up with those two? The keep looking at me then laughing.” 

“Oh, John drew a penis on you while you were asleep.”

“DUDE WHAT THE HELL DON'T SNITCH ON ME LIKE THAT! Isen and Remi drew stuff too!

Eventually they got off and received a call from Remi to meet up somewhere. They were walking by a Halloween store when John said “Wouldn’t it be smart if we got masks?” They all went in and chose their masks, Isen’s being a pumpkin, Blyke chose a character from a horror movie, and John got a balaclava. They met up with Remi and went up to the rooftops.

“Pink to red, you guys ready?” Said Remi.

“Did you guys really give us code names?” Asked Isen.

“Shut up Orange!” Said Blyke. “Yeah we can see you.

“Alright well start looking around.” Said Remi. 

The four turned their ear pieces off and Isen began speaking. “John do you need help getting from building to building?” 

“I’ll be fine, maybe a catch depending on how big the gap is.” 

“Hey John, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Said Blyke.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“When we talked with the headmaster, he said us four are some of the most powerful students at this school. But why would he say ‘You four’ if you’re a cripple?” Isen looked at John, who was sweating bullets. Wanting to defend his best friend and lover, Isen said “It probably just slipped off the tongue you know? John wouldn’t lie to us, right John?” 

“Shit Isen that was so bad.” John thought. “Umm yeah I wouldn’t lie to you guys.”

“Whatever” Blyke said as he propelled himself across a gap. Isen leaped across using his enhanced speed and caught John by the hand. 

“I see someone!” Isen said after turning on his ear piece. “Remi, next left!”

Remi followed Isen’s direction and saw a man pounding on the door. “Open up this is mandatory!”

On the other side of the door there was a voice that said “Please I have nothing left to give you!”

“You want to live here right? You have to pay the fee. If this door doesn’t open I’m busting it down!” He said just before he kicked the door off it’s hinges.

“Jesus what a psycho,” said John. “Remi just take this guy down.” Soon after he said this a jolt of electricity went through the man, knocking him out. “Mam, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” She said.

“W-who are you?” The lady asked.

“My name is X-Rei. I’m a superhero.” 

“Rei? Isn’t that her brother's name?” Isen asked.

“Yeah, wait! X-static… was her brother?” Said John.

“I’m gonna need you to elaborate on that.” Said Blyke.

“X-static died around the same time as the funeral Remi went to. She also named herself after Rei, it all makes perfect sense!”

“That a bit far fet-MORE GUYS COMING IN!” Yelled Isen, hurting everyone’s ears.”

Remi walked outside the house to see four people walking up. “Who the hell are you? Why are you dressed like that?”

“My name is X-Rei, I’m a superhero.” 

“We don’t want garbage around here, kid.”

Ignoring the insult, Remi said” I’m looking for a man named Waldo, have any of you seen him?”

“No. Now get out of here.” Said one of them, as he activated his ability.

“Woah let’s just stay calm, ok? I’m sure we ca-“ she was cut off as a man charged at her and attempted to hit her, only for her to dodge and shock him. 

“Remi don’t play around, just knock them out.” Said John. She did as told and each of them were given a powerful shock that incapacitated all but one. 

“S-Stay back!” He said as he backed up.

Remi walked up to him, grabbed him and said “Where can I find Wald-“ 

“HEY KID!” Remi looked over to find the man from earlier grabbing the women she saved. “LET HIM GO, OR I CRUSH HER THROAT!”

“I’m not leaving until I’m told where Waldo is.”

“DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE KID! IF I WERE YOU ID R-“ this time the man was interrupted as he was hit in the back of the head with a femur. Everyone looked at the culprit which was a white haired male, who had a complete black outfit and gloves on. 

“I told you I’m coming anyway.”


	11. Q&A

The story got 1000 reads! Post any questions and I will answer them in the next episode


	12. Episode eleven

WARNING   
This Episode contains some my find disturbing. You have been warned.

“Who are you?” Remi asked, stunned.

“I’ll just tell you later.” Logan said “Anyway, where’s Waldo?” 

“I-I can’t tell you!” The man said.

“Look, you can tell us or I’ll break your fucking legs. Which will it be?” As Logan was threatening the man, Isen said “That’s that Logan kid Isn’t it? Who the hell does he think he is?”

“How did he find us?” Blyke said rhetorically.

“You know I can hear you guys, right?” Logan said.

“What the fuck! How?” Said Blyke, very confused.

“I connected to your earpiece systems, It’s not that hard. Anyway follow me and X-Rei to Waldo.”

*******************************************

The group went to the building that Waldo was located at With John, Isen, and Blyke on the rooftops, and Logan, Remi, and the man who told them where Waldo was, were on the ground.

“Hey black, you should get down here.” Logan said.

“Huh, why?” John asked.

“So we can make it look less suspicious. Get down here and take off that balaclava.” Remi said. John did as told, they all entered an elevator together. 

“So here’s the plan, Black and wait what’s your name?” Remi started.

“Uh quinton.”

“Nice name. Anyway Black and quinton will act out some meeting with Waldo, while me and White sneak up on him. Any questions?” Eventually they reached the floor Waldo was located at and entered. Luckily, Waldo wasn’t facing towards the elevator so their plan was working. “Who enters my room uninvited?” He said.

“Boss, this kid says he has something important for you, he won’t tell us what it is though.” Quinton said.

“Well, what is it? Must be important if you didn't say anything ahead of time.” Waldo said sarcastically. “Get out of he-“ “NOW!” Waldo was interrupted as Remi shouted. Logan and Remi both shot projectiles at Waldo who, in retaliation, released a shockwave that sent John and quinton flying into a wall, knocking quinton out. 

Logan put up a wall of bones to block the shockwave and yelled “Black! Get behind some cover ok? We’ve got this.” Logan then sent his wall straight at Waldo, who got knocked into a wall himself. Logan ran to Waldo while manifesting a spear like bone, and put it up to Waldo's neck. “Well?” He said. “You’re coming with us.”

“I’m afraid not.” Waldo stated.”if you take me, a room full of innocents blow up. My team is watching over me, and if anything bad happens they WILL pull the trigger.”

“Shit.” Logan formed another wall as Waldo made a very powerful shockwave, Remi however was too slow and got hit. 

“Are you ok?!” Logan yelled.

“I’m fine. Orange and Red you better be looking for the pe-“ she was cut off as another powerful shockwave hit her, knocking her out. The battle continued without her however, as Logan already had a great defense. Eventually Isen and Blyke said that they secured the captured people.

“Hey black, if you can walk now would be a great time to FUCKING DO SOMETHING!” Logan yelled. In response John got out of cover and a shockwave, knocking Waldo out. Logan tied him up while John helped Remi and Quinton. They met up with a surprised Blyke and Isen who said “Remi are you alright?”

“I’m fine, let’s go free these people.” She said as they started walking. On the way there Logan asked “So do you guys plan on taking Waldo somewhere?”

“Well yeah, the authorities.” Said Remi.

“Mind if I take him?” 

“That’s fine. Hey, thanks for keeping us alive up there.”

“What? Oh, uhh no problem.”

*******************************************

Logan finally made it back to his off house, while still carrying Waldo. He went down to his basement where he set him down and tied him around a support beam. “Wake the fuck up!” He said. When Waldo woke up, He said “W-Where am I? How did I get here?”

“I think that’s the least of your concerns. You have injection wounds on you, so I’m assuming you were amplified?...Nothing to say? I can change that.” He then took off his gloves and the tips of his phalanges began to sharpen. Once at the sharpness needed, he started gouging his fingers into Waldos arm. “FUCKING TALK!

********************************************

Hope you liked the Episode!

Time for the Q&A

Q: Is water wet?

A: This Q&A thing was a terrible idea.

Q: For what reason is "separate" written all together and "all together" written separately? If the black box of the airplanes is indestructible, why don't they make the whole airplanes with the same material? Why in the parties of "Open bar" the only thing that is not free is the bar? If "ordinary" is synonymous with vulgar, why doesn't "extraordinary" mean very vulgar? Why do we press the buttons on the remote control hard when it doesn't work properly? If three out of four geniuses don't have friends, and I don't I have friends, can I officially consider myself a genius?

A: I’m merging these together to say I can’t help you with that. Yes I know it’s a joke.

Q: Is Arlo gonna get his arm back?

A: Prosthetics are always a thing, otherwise no, he won’t.

Q: Is Seraphina going to lose her arm?

A: That all depends on when and if a fight happens.

Q: Is John going to get out of control and hurt everyone?

A: To be determined 

Q: are Remi and Blyke gonna find out abt John's ability?

A: It wouldn’t be a story without a conflict.

Q: are we gonna see some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with Isen and John?

A: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. Episode twelve

“hey guys, what’s up“-???

“How did you get in here?”-Blyke

“Who are you?”-Remi

“Logan. you guys have terrible security on your things”-Maybe Logan

“What the hell? You hacked into our group chat?”-Isen

“yes, is there a problem?”-Maybe Logan

“YES!”-John

“Dude you're super creepy”-Isen

“whatever just come to xxx on middle st”-Maybe Logan

“Fine, but ONLY because you helped Remi and John.”-Blyke

“Guess I’ll come as well.”-Remi

“Fuck it, I’m in”-John

“If John goes I guess I’ll go.”-Isen

*****************************************

John arrived first as his place was on a nearby street. Within five seconds of knocking on the door a skeleton answered. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” he screamed. As Logan burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face!” “Anyway that’s my skeleton buddy, I’m training so I can use him in combat.”

“Huh, well you’ve got a nice place!”

“Thanks, my moms stupid rich so she let me choose if a wanted the dorms or a house. I chose a house but I did not expect this. She ended up paying for the whole thing, mortgage and everything.”

“Damn! How rich is she?”

”She owns some billion dollar company.” Logan said, causing a brief silence.

“So what did you want to show us?”

“Oh, I should probably wait until they get here.” DING DONG ”Speak of the devil! Hey! Open the door please.” The skeleton did as so, causing Blyke, Isen, and Remi to have a similar reaction to John. 

Once they were all settled, Logan said “Does anyone need anything? No? Ok, come with me.” Logan then led them to his basement. Inside they found Waldo sitting and tied to a pillar. He had multiple bruises, teeth missing, and stab marks all around his body.

“Logan what did you do!” Remi yelled. 

“I beat the shit out of him until he talked. Did you notice anything ‘off’ about him In our fight? He beat Remi, A FUCKING HIGH-TIER!”

“Yeah, that was strange, but what you did was unjustified!” Said John.

“Look at the bigger picture here! I found why he was so powerful, my method worked didn’t it?”

“Whatever, just tell us what you found out.” Said Blyke.

“Thank you!” Logan Started “ While questioning him, I found he was using ability amplifying drugs. I don’t know if you know what they are, but basically they increase someone’s level by half. BUT, the drug the Waldo used was much more powerful than the usual, double in fact. Long story short I arranged a meeting with his dealer and should meet in about a week.”

“What!?” Said Isen “Why would you tell us this now?”

“Because I knew you would agree.” Logan said with a smirk. “Think about it, this could potentially be EMBER we’re talking about. The five of us, vs one of them.”

“Fine, but when we capture them, promise you won’t do what you did to Waldo!” Said Remi.

“Ok, I promise.”

*****************************************

The next day, Isen was walking to class alone. Mostly because he needed to think. “This Logan kid is super weird. First he comes and helps us take down those goons, but why? Was he really that interested to help out? And how did he know where we were? Did he follow us? He must have some knowledge of hacking if he can get into our group chat. Maybe he tracked us? He must be powerful if he can take down someone that Remi can’t. God he’s so mysterious! How does he have the will to torture someone? Oh, speak of the devil!” Isen turned a corner to see Zeke and some of his goons cornering Logan.

“I’m warning you right now, back. The fuck. Off.” Said Logan coldly.

“Or what? You’re surrounded, new kid.” Said Zeke.

“Heh, fine then, go ahead and throw the first punch.” Logan said as he saw Isen and winked.

“The hell?” Isen thought. Suddenly, one of Zeke's goons attempted to kick Logan, only for them to kick a bone wall. The rest of Zeke's goons charged at Logan. One of them got their knees impaled, while the other got a whack to the face with a femur, knocking out some teeth. Seeing this, Zeke attempted to run but was stopped as a cafe of bones was formed around him. 

“Going somewhere?”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Yelled Zeke as he rushed towards Logan. Logan simply rose a skeleton, which struck Zeke in the stomach. “What the fuck is that!” Thought Zeke. His thoughts didn’t last very long though, as Logan stabbed him. After he stabbed him, Logan beat him until he was unconscious and said to Isen “Hey uhh, who’s the most powerful person in the school? And where does this asshole fall in at?”

“Well the most powerful is someone named Seraphina, she’s practically a god. Her power has something to do with time. Next there’s Arlo, he can make a barrier that blocks almost all attacks and reflects any damage done. He’s the king. Then there’s Remi, you already know about her, she’s the jack. Cecile is next, and her ability has something to do with energy ropes. Then there’s me and Blyke, after us it’s this shit head.” Said Isen.

“Thanks, how strong is Arlo really?”

“At least a si- hold on, you’re not planning to fight him are you?”

“I am. A six huh? Shouldn’t take much longer before I’m ready. Well… later.”

*****************************************

Name: Logan

Ability: Necromancy 

Current level: 5.6

Passive: Bones are made of a chromium like substance. Also causes loss of flesh

Current passive level: 7.0


	14. Episode thirteen

Logan was sitting in his house, training his powers until he sat down and started thinking. “Whoever this dealer is, they must be fairly powerful If a group like EMBER would hire them. I think we can take them though, three high tiers and two elites vs one high tier. Shit, John is gonna play cripple still. How powerful is this dealer though? May as well ask.” Logan then went to his basement and walked over to a fearful Waldo.

“W-What do you want?” He asked in fear of his life.

“The dealer you arranged me a meeting with, how powerful are they?”

“Very. At least a six point five.”

“And her ability?”

“Her hands turn into flame claws, they’re able to break bone.”

“Shit” Logan thought. “There’s no way we're beating her. Unless…” he looked at Waldo and said “The amps you had, what was the one that causes the least withdrawal?” 

“I don’t know, probably the one that amps the least.”

Logan opens up his safe and came back downstairs with a vial that read “1.2”. “So How long does this puppy last for?” He said.

“A few hours.”

“That’s all I’ll need.” Logan began “if I release you I swear to god if you say anything I’ll do worse than I already have. Am I clear?”

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Good. I’ll be back later.”

********************************************************

“so I’ve figured what our dealer is like”-Logan

“What did you find out?”-Remi

“her ability is some kind of flame claws probably higher than a 6.5”-Logan

“Oh shit!”-Blyke

“How are we supposed to take that?-Isen

“Where ducked”-John

“wtf john do you know how to type”-Logan

“Lok I’m just bad plus sto correct”-John

“Seems like autocorrect isn't working for you anyway, so that’s a bad excuse”-Isen

“I don’t even have skin on my hands and I’m typing better than you”-Logan

“Guys this isn’t the time!”-Remi

“Logan, how are we going to beat her?”-Remi

“i can take her, i think”-Logan 

“Wdym?”-Blyke

“you know how I found amps on waldo”-Logan

“i plan on using some”-Logan

“Wtf”-John 

“You’re joking, right?”-Blyke

“That’s illegal!”-Remi

“its not illegal if no one knows about it”-Logan

“ill be fine just promise to help me when the withdrawal kicks in”-Logan

“Isn’t there another way? We should be turning these into the authorities!”-Remi

“shes probably a 6.5 its either this or we die”-Logan

“Fine. We’ll help you.”-Remi

“thank you”-Logan

“remember we meet up at 7:00”-Logan

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there.”-Blyke

****************************************************

John was practicly running circles around in his room thinking “They might fucking die if I don’t do anything! Logan’s got it covered though, right? Oh god…” he decided to pull out his phone and call him, in order to cease his worries. 

“Hi.”

“Hey Logan, umm are you sure you can handle thi-“

“I’m good, how about you?

“Umm what? I didn’t ev-“

“Oh, funny thing, this is my voicemail which I never check so good luck!” And with that there was a beep which made John hang up. 

“God damnit Logan!”

****************************************************

It was seven o’clock. The streets were almost completely empty with the exception of a passing car here and there, yet it still felt crowded to John. 

“Need help up? We’ll be on the roof again.” Said Isen, breaking the silence. Isen helped John up to the roof where Blyke, Logan, Remi, and Waldo already were. 

“What’s he doing here?” John asked.

“He’s going to be the bait.” Said Logan. “Hey uhh, do any of you need this?” He asked as he pulled out two syringes. 

“I still don’t like how you’re taking those. They could seriously hurt you!” Said Remi with concern.

“Look, I’ve already weighed out the options. It’s either one of us takes this or we all die, which is it? Look, I’ll be fine. Just promise you’ll be there for me when the withdrawal kicks in.” And with that, he stuck the syringe in his arm and inserted the liquid in him. “Hey, we’ve gotta get down there. Make sure to cover us if something goes wrong.” 

******************************************************  
Everybody was in their places waiting. Even waldo complied. Eventually they saw a slim blind haired woman in a mask walk up.

“Waldo… what’s with the extras?” She asked, eying Logan and Remi.

“Well, Volcan, I felt like I needed some bodyguards, in case anything happens.” Waldo responded.

“It’s a shame they couldn’t save you…”

“Wait wha-“ Waldo was interrupted as volcans hand went flying through him. She dropped his lifeless body on the floor and began rushing Remi . She managed to get a swipe off and burned Remis mask. Remi tore it off and yelled “I finally found you!” Before sending lightning everywhere.

“Holy shit!” Said Blyke. He looked over to his left to see a crying Isen and a petrified John. “Guys what the hell is wrong?” 

“That Waldo guy, h-he’s dead!” Said a mortified Isen.”

“What?”

The battle on the ground continued as volcan dodged remis lightning and slashed at her arm. She ripped off her sleeve and continued the fight though. Remi kept attempting to electrocute volcan but she kept dodging. At one point she backed into a wall she knew wasn’t there before and turned around to see a bone wall. This gave Remi enough time to electrocute her as Logan rushed up and swung with a femur, only to miss and almost get stabbed if it wasn’t for another quick bone wall placement. He jumped over his own wall and attempted to stab her with dagger-like bones, but missed. She skimmed Logan a little, but it didn’t do much. She quickly backed away from the duo and said “ What a waste. To strong students like yourselves could have been so much more, yet you insist on doing this kind of thing.”

“SHUT UP!” Remi yelled. “YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A KILLER!” She then grabbed volcans face in which she retaliated by grabbing her arm. Both started burning in the places they were grabbed and Remi started screaming in pain. 

****************************************************

“ISEN IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING THEY'RE GONNA DIE! Get down there now!

“Blyke calm the fuck down! You get down there if you want him to! Obviously he’s shocked!” Yelled John.

“Calm down? CALM DOWN? Our friend is about to die and you’re saying calm down? Fuck you, john!”

******************************************************

She charged at Remi to finish her, but her claws were grabbed by another pair of claws.

“Burn this, bitch.” Said Logan, grabbing her hand and attempting to crush it. However, volcan used her other claw to try and stab Logan through his heart, but she couldn’t break his bones. Stunned by his durability, she wasn’t fast enough to dodge his next blow, which was a femur to the face. He summoned a Skeleton which got a few hits off before being dismantled by volcan. Tired of his antics she sprinted at him and knocked him into a wall. Not even two seconds later Remi got up and shot lightning at volcan, who dodged and stabbed her in the gut, causing her to fall unconscious. “YOULL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!” Logan yelled. He summons six skeletons around volcan which all closed in on command. He made bones come out of the ground where he was running to give him a boost.

**************************************************

“NO!” Shouted John.

“That’s it, Isen go down there and grab her while Logan distracts her. John you ca-JOHN SNAP OUT OF IT!” Yelled blyke. Isen got up and wrapped is head in a ninja wrap, while blyke hopped rooftops for a better position.

**************************************************

Volcan was being striked left and right by skeletons, and was stabbed by an enraged Logan. The two exchanged blows and were moving all over the place. Volcan sprinted at Logan, but ran face first into a bone wall. Logan saw Isen jump down and grab Remi so he shouted “hey, need a little help here!” But was surprised to see Isen ignore him and run away. “That bastard.“ he thought. 

“Looks like you’re all alone now.” Taunted volcan. 

“Shut the fuck up! I’ll fucking kill you!”

*****************************************

Bonus: Logan stats

Name: Logan  
Sex: Male  
Age: 16  
Year: 3  
Background information: Logan was born an only child to rich parents. His parents split up shortly after birth and he stayed with his mother, who spoiled him. By fifth grade it became clear to Logan that he wasn’t getting an ability anytime soon, and was deemed a cripple. He was bullied for this and didn’t have many friends, but the ones he did had he would protect with his life. At around 8th grade he started to gain his ability very rapidly, and rose to jack before his expulsion. His reason for expulsion is because he “accidentally” killed one of his classmates in a ranked match. We was originally going to be sentenced to life in prison for murder, but it is believed his mother payed off the jury(Although there is no way to prove this.). He instead was sent to readjustment classes. His classes had very little effect on however, as he didn’t show many signs of change when he transferred to Wellston. He’s shown to be very aware of what’s going on around him, and tends to eavesdrop on his peers. He does not engage much in class and barely does his assignments. He normally does not get into fights unless someone challenges him.  
Ability:Necromancy  
Ability type: Summoning/physical  
Aura color: Black  
Ability description: Allows user to summon skeletons from any position, and can summon bones from thin air and use them as melee weapons/ mobile tools. Family had a history or true necromancy, but Logan has only discovered parts of it. Can manipulate the shape/size of what he summons.  
Stats:  
Power: 6  
Defense: 5  
Recovery: 3  
Trick: 4  
Speed:4  
Ability passive: Durability. Users' bones are made up of a mixture of chromium and titanium(this does not effect the body in any way). Also causes loss of flesh in the forearm and down.  
Weaknesses: is mostly a close range fighter, so powerful projectiles can break his defenses. His skeletons cannons decide things on their own, so if he loses concentration they will be useless.  
Connections: his mother. He also claims to know a “network” of people.  
Appearance: Has white, medium long hair(similar to zeke). Has black eyes and tends to wear all black when not in a uniform(Plain black sweatshirt, sweatpants that look as if they fit perfectly, black shoes which has a logo covered over with sharpie.) Fairly short, standing at about 5.9. Doesn't get much sleep, so you can usually find him with bags under his eyes. Fairly skinny compared to his peers. Always wears gloves to cover up his hands, and doesn’t take them off unless he wants to use them in battle. He weighs around 139 pounds.

*****************************************

Hope you liked it! If you read this far please comment saying you did so!


	15. 2k reads?

Thank you so much for reading. Never did I think this story would be so popular. To celebrate, we will be doing... another Q&A! I’m kidding. I actually don’t know what do do for a bonus ep so, I’ll let you decide. Say what would be fun in the comments.


	16. Episode fourteen

Remi woke up to see Blyke, John, Isen, and Elaine sitting beside her. Elaine was healing her, while the others were sitting quietly. She jolted up and said "Volcan, where is she? Did you take her down?"

"No... she got away." Said Isen.

"Volcan?" Elaine thought.

"How? We could have taken her down, and captured her. We could have gotten answers!" Remi said, clearly irritated.

"After you passed out, our safest option was to run." Said blyke.

"Why? There's five of u- wait... where is Logan?"

"We uhh... after you passed out, he told us to grab you, and that he'd hold her." Lied Isen.

"Have you heard from him at all?" 

"...No. Remi, I don't think he made it. He's fighting a god tier plus he has to deal with the effects of the amp." John said quietly. 

"We have to at least try and save him! Come on, let's go look for him!" Said a determined Remi .

"No. You're not in good shape. If he made it, he would contact us. We should wait. If he doesn't contact us then we look for him." Said blyke.

"O-ok."

Soon after, everyone left Remi's dorm except John. There was a moment of silence before John said "So uhh... this may not be the best time, but about what we did the other day..."

"Oh, John it's fine, if you want we can fo-"

"IMaybe uhh, we can have a relationship?

Remi stared at him for a moment, before saying "John I, I would love that." They both looked at each other, thinking about how better that awkward conversation could have gone, until John bent down and kissed Remi. They made out for a minute, until John had to go back to his apartment.

*******************************************

Everything was dark, and cold. John couldn't see a thing. He decided to walk forward in hope to find something, and he eventually reached a machine that looked like a medieval torture device. For some reason, he decided to strap himself on. Not from wanting to, but he felt he was being forced to do so. Suddenly, the machine had started to insert needles into different parts of his body, extracting his blood. He was losing consciousness when he managed to get off of it, and fell to the hard ground of a turf war field. He looked around and saw the bodies of his near lifeless classmates laying there. He then felt extreme pain, as he was punched into a wall. Aof his bones were broken, he couldn't even move. A black figure looked down at him, saying "So this is the one that defeated Arlo? What a letdown."

He didn't get a chance to say anything before another black figure appeared as the other disappeared. It shot him with some sort of beam and said "John, I can't let you hurt people anymore!" 

He was then teleported to the eastern courtyard of Wellston, where a black figure was standing across from him. "It's a shame, honestly." It began. " I thought we could be friends... but there are no happy endings." There were then ten other black figures surrounding him, then punching and kicking him.

He screamed for help, but nobody came. He continued getting beaten until his bloodied corpse was sprawled out on the cement...

John gasped for air, and looked around to see his bedroom. "It was just a dream." He thought.

*******************************************

The next morning

Isen and John were walking together to their next class when they saw a familiar Blue haired boy walk past them.

"Zeke. He's the one that hurt you, right?" Said Isen in a cold tone.

"Yeah, why?" Answered John.

"Stay back." Isen then went to Zeke, spun him around, and punched him square in the jaw.

*******************************************  
Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Whenever I would start writing I just didn't feel it. But, I am now feeling it, so expect more frequent uploads. Sorry for the short chap.


End file.
